1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a function capable of recording an information signal, such as an audio signal or a video signal, on a recording medium which is a tape cassette or a disk cartridge and/or reproducing the information signal from the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Apparatuses for recording and/or reproducing a recording medium, such as a tape cassette or a disk cartridge, include small recording and/or reproducing apparatuses exhibiting excellent portability because of the small size which is somewhat larger than the size of the recording medium. For example, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus adaptable to the tape cassette as the recording medium has a body having a loading portion which accommodates the tape cassette so as to record or reproducing an information signal. Moreover, the recording and/or reproduce apparatus has a cover rotatively supported by the body so as to close the loading portion. The loading portion has a capstan for moving a magnetic tape, a pinch roller for pressing the magnetic tape against the capstan and a magnetic head for performing a recording and/or reproducing operation using the moving magnetic tape.
A portion of the above-mentioned recording and/or reproducing apparatuses has a radio receiving function. The foregoing recording and/or reproducing apparatus has a printed circuit board, in which a radio receiving circuit is formed, and an antenna on the reverse side of the cover. The recording and/or reproducing apparatus has the structure that the printed circuit board, in which the radio receiving circuit, and the antenna are provided for the cover so as to be disposed apart from metal elements, for example, the capstan. Thus, deterioration in the sensitivity for receiving radio waves can be prevented.
However, the portable recording and/or reproducing apparatuses each having the size which permits a user to easily carry the apparatus with one hand suffer from unsatisfactory aesthetic sense. Thus, a user does not want to usually carry the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus.